Peter Parker Jr. (Earth-TRN123)
Spider-Boy is the second main protagonist of the series, serving as the deutoragonist. He is the son of Spider-Man, and the brother to Spider-Girl and Spider-Kid. Powers and Abilities Powers Without Symbiotes Superhuman Strength-Spider-Boy has superhuman strength, due to the radioactive spider blood that resides in him. Spider Sense-Spider-Boy can detect a threat a few seconds before it happens, even though it's not as accurate as the symbiotes. Ability to Climb Walls-Spider-Boy has the ability to climb walls, due to his radioactive spider blood. Organic Webbing-Due to another injection of radioactive spider DNA, Spider-Boy now has the ability to shoot organic webbing from his wrists. With Symbiotes Shapeshifting-Due to the symbiotes, Spider-Boy has the ability to shapeshift.With Symbiotes Organic Webbing-The symbiotes also provide Spider-Boy with organic webbing. The Symbiotic Sense-The symbiotes provide Spider-Boy with a quicker reaction to danger, than the Spider Sense. All of Spider-Man's Abilities-The symbiotes copied Spidey's abilities, and provide them to any other host. Abilities Without Symbiotes None known With Symbiotes Spider-Boy with the symbiotes is immune to Spider-Sense. Strength Level Unknown Weaknesses Unknown Relationships Spider-Man-The relationship between the two is very strong, as Spider-Boy looks up to him. Spidey from the past, serves as the replacement for the Spider-Man in the future, that Spider-Boy has not been able to keep in touch with since the Era of Ultron. Mary Jane Watson-She is Peter Jr.'s mother and the two have quite the relationship. They each love each other very much, and Peter Jr. misses her very much. Symbiotes-Spider-Boy's relationship with the symbiotes is different than any usual symbiotic bond. Symbiotes usually consider their hosts as vessels that can be used, and not as equal beings. This is not the same for Spider-Boy. Spider-Boy is an equal to the symbiotes, and it may be due to the symbiotes being used by other hosts. This relationship is unexplained, but it is the closest bond that a symbiote in the Multiverse has ever had. Spider-Kid-This is Spider-Boy's second closest bond, being that he is now fused with the symbiotes. The two hung out a lot when they were younger, but when Ultron separated the two, they got distant. Spider-Girl-They didn't really hang out much when Spider-Boy was younger, but once Spider-Kid and Spider-Boy were separated, Spider-Boy and Spider-Girl had time to bond. Black Cat Jr.-She's not just anyone. She the daughter of Felicia Hardy and she's got quite the relationship with Spider-Boy. Deadpool-He is a former mentor of Spider-Boy. He turned Spider-Boy into a freelance hero, but over time, they grew more distant, when Spider-Girl intervened in their relationship. Spider-Boy (Earth-616)-The two only met for a brief period of time, and they both know Madame Web from Spider-Boy's dimension. Physical Appearance Spider-Boy is a average-sized boy for his age, that wears the same classic Spidey suit, except the mask is different. This is because noone would be able to tell the difference between Spider-Kid's suit and Spider-Boy's suit. Spider-Boy's Clones Tarantula-He is a clone that came from nowhere and attacked Spider-Boy, but the aftermath of the fight resulted in Tarantula giving up his evil ways. History Spider-Boy first met Spider-Man when he swung and destroyed an Ultron Bot with his webs(Then, he hadn't fused with the symbiotes). Spider-Boy, Spider-Girl, and Spidey formally introduced themselves. They went to the Shield Tri-Carrier, where it was revealed that Doc Ock set the self-destruct sequence. Category:Family Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Earth-TRN123 Heroes